


[Podfic of] Positive Feedback by jedusaur

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Eric’s never had a postgame breakdown of sex before, but he’s not particularly surprised when, before they’ve even caught their breath, Jack says, “Tell me how I can do better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Positive Feedback by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Positive Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860967) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Happy holidays, Hananobira!

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20Positive%20Feedback.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:51

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to jedusaur for the blanket permission to podfic. Thanks also to the marvellous analise010 for the beta.
> 
>  **Credits:**  
>  Artwork belongs to [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com); cover edited by me.


End file.
